Autistic Kyoko
by justgivingmytwoshekel'sworth
Summary: Toshino Kyoko became highly autistic after falling down the stairs


It was a beautiful weekend. The sun is shining. The birds are chirping. Everything is fine.

Toshino Kyoko was at home. Her mother had gone out for the day so the house was at her disposal.

With nothing to do, Kyoko has decided to pay a visit to her fuckbuddy Yui. However, while walking down the stairs, she suddenly tripped and fell into unconsciousness.

Unfortunately, after that mishap, she had turned full retard.

When she woke up she became an autist.

"Argggghhhhh!" she screamed at the top of her voice as she started clawing her face. Skin began peeling off and blood trickled down her fingers. Despite that she did not stop because she had turned autistic.

"Argghhhhhhhh! Bun-self wants chicken tendies reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeexasdfghjkl!" Her autism was quite serious. She even started giving herself autism-neutral pronouns.

For the whole of that day she screamed and shouted and wailed and punched her fists in the air. Froth was foaming from her mouth as she banged her head repeatedly on the floor.

Just as Kyoko was about to kill herself due to immense autism, her mom came back.

"Toshino Kyoko if you make so much noise next time me swear I'm getting you to bootcamp WTF?"

Her mother stared as her in horror. Retarded Kyoko was thrashing violently on the floor and pissing herself uncontrollably.

Mom, knowing that her daughter had turned autistic, sobbed for the whole night.

The next day, Kyoko woke up and immediately started bashing her head in.

"Kyoko no!" her mom who was in tears tried to stop her daughter from self-harming. However Kyoko soon directed her violence towards her instead. She knocked her mother out.

"Hahahhaahahahhahaa bad mom bad mom baaaaad mom hurrrr durrr reeeeeeeeeeee!"

"Bun-self haz an smarties bun-self can into school!" Kyoko suddenly remembered school. She also remembered that she used to be the top student before that fucked-up incident.

Without further ado, she rushed out of her house and started running for school. Lucky for her, she was not late. However, she had no cleaned herself last night so the smell of piss and vomit was still quite strong.

"Wahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Hughhhhhh!" Kyoko made highly autistic noise as she trudged up the stairs.

"Ughhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"

A first year came into view. It was Sakurako. She happened to be Kyoko's favourite first year and the same can be said for the latter. Normally the cheerful and energetic Kyoko would greet her junior with enthusiasm. This time, however, she greeted her with autism instead.

"Choooooooo chooooooooo here comes dat train here comes dat train!" Kyoko screamed as she rammed into Sakurako. Poor sakurako was left in shock as autistic Kyoko walked over her and started pissing on her.

That was Sakurako's fetish so she had no reason to resist. For the next 10 minutes or so Kyoko danced atop Sakurako autisticly spraying piss from her autistic va jay jay and Sakurako moaned "moar!" with an equal degree of autism.

Just then, Yui bumped into them. "Hi Kyoko why were you not in class- What the fuck?"

Yui's sudden presence shocked Kyoko so she fell down. Unfortunately she fell down on Sakurako, causing the latter's intestines to pop out of her stomach. Sakurako died immediately.

"Reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee snek!" The serpentine shape of the intestines triggered Kyoko and she began beating Sakurako's corpse violently. Her actions caused blood to spray everywhere.

"Gross!" Yui commented as pieces of Sakurako's guts flew into her mouth. She chewed the pieces. Taste like the sushi she had one time. Not too bad.

What was Yui's true concern was that her childhood friend and also her best friend had become an irredeemable autist. What is she going to do?

Yui did not have time to lose so she had to make a decision quick.

"Wait… Kyoko… turn back please!"

Yui suddenly remembered that time when Kyoko had a complete personality swap after bumping her head. To return her back to normal, yui hammered her head to reverse the previous effect.

However, Yui did not have a hammer. She did in fact have a gun for she was planning to shoot up the school.

"Kyoko, I'm sorry…" Yui choked. Tears were flowing from her eyes.

Kyoko stopped bashing at Sakurako's corpse and stared at Yui.

Yui froze as she looked at her soulmate's eyes. Underneath that caricature of degeneracy she could still catch a glipse of the old Kyoko. Is it way too soon?

Yui shook her head. Now is not the time for emotions. She had to act fast since Kyoko already claimed her first victim. If she were to hesitate how she would endanger everyone.

"I'm sorry I had to do this!" Yui shouted at the top of her voice as she pulled the trigger.

Bam! Kyoko's brains were immediately blown up.

Not being able to handle the loss of her friend, Kyoko soon pulled the trigger on herself.

That afternoon the amusement club was especially quiet. Ayano, who was going after Kyoko for her handouts, stood in front of the entrance.

"Hmm, Chitose, don't you think it is strangely quiet? Normally Toshino-san's voice could be heard at this point…"

Chitose shrugged.

"Toshino Kyoko!" Ayano shouted.

She opened the door.

Get on the floor.

And everybody did the dinosaur.


End file.
